poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for SpongeBob-Sitting. One day in the Castle of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, I wanted to thank you and your friends for coming for such short notice. SpongeBob SquarePants: No problem, Twilight, I just can't wait for the royalty festival. I also look forward to meet your brother, sister-in-law and baby niece at your banquet, So, Discord, You did say you have something special to share with everyone, Right? Discord: Right, SpongeBob, Behold, The Fountain of Youth! SpongeBob SquarePants: Cool. Patrick Star: Wow! Sandy Cheeks: Golly! Plankton: Look at this! It's amazing! Patrick Star: I call first dibs for a dive, Cannon Ball! (dives into the fountain) SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, No! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Mr. Krabs: Uh Oh! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Squidward Tentacles: Oh boy! (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Plankton: Uh-oh. That ain't good. (got splashed and turned into a baby and cries) Patrick Star: (comes out of the fountain as a baby and giggles) Discord: Oh dear, I am so sorry about this, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, They've turn into babies! Sunset Shimmer: How will we ever going to turn them back to normal? Moon Dancer: Obviously we barely know how to cast a spell like that. Starlight Glimmer: Let's just get them to Zecora. She'll know what to do. Sandy Cheeks: Well, Whoever this here Zecora gal is, Let's hope she'll know so. At the Everfree Forest, Twilight and her friends came to see Zecora at her hut. Zecora: Aw, Princess Twilight, How nice of you and your friends to visit. (noticing that Twilight was worried) You seem to be worried, What is it? Twilight Sparkle: We need your help, Zecora. Starlight Glimmer: Our new friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankton got themselves turned into babies. Moon Dancer: Patrick splashed into the Fountain of Youth that was meant to be a gift from Discord. Sunset Shimmer: Zecora, Do you have any brew that will turn them back to normal? The Royalty Festival is going to start very soon. Zecora: There is something to turn your friends back, The Age Brew is the one to be on track. Unfortunately, I do not have enough recipe, To make that kind of Remedy. Sandy Cheeks: Maybe I can help, Zecora. I for one am an export scientist. Zecora: Excellent choice, My squirrel friend, It won't be long until this end. Sandy Cheeks: So, Zecora, How're we gonna make this here growth brew? Zecora: Look inside this book, Sandy. And find which are the recipe. Sandy Cheeks: Found it! Rarity: Is there anyway we can help, Zecora? Zecora: There's no need for this request, It is up to you to pass this test. It is up to only Sandy and me, To find the ingredients for our Remedy Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, We got this under control, You gals just take care of them little doggies, Good luck. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sandy. Later, Twilight and the others begin their plan Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls, We won't have much time before the Princesses arrive, So each of us are gonna have to take care of the babies. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight and I will take care of SpongeBob as Starlight, Moon Dancer and Spike takes care of Plankton, Applejack, You and Pinkie Pie are gonna have to take care of Patrick. Applejack: No problem, Sunset. Pinkie Pie: Okay! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, You and Rainbow Dash will take care of Mr. Krabs. Fluttershy: O-okay.. Rainbow Dash: That's fine by me, Twilight. Trixie: And that leaves me and Rarity with Squidward. Rarity: Well, As long as I don't have to worry about him drooling on me. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, So I'll keep on the lookout until the Princesses return while I wait for my turn with Plankton. Later, Twilight and Sunset took their turn with SpongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Sunset, I'll go first to take care of SpongeBob and then you. Sunset Shimmer: No problem, Twilight. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Did you found any baby toys yet? Spike: Yes. I did. Now, If you'll excuse me, I got a little babysitting job to take care of with Starlght and Moon Dancer. Baby Plankton: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Look, SpongeBob, It's Smarty Pants. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing and pulling Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Careful there. (hands SpongeBob to Sunset) Here, Sunset, It's your turn now. Sunset Shimmer: Wait, What am I suppose to do? I don't know anything about babysitting. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Just smile, Be nice and speak gently to him. Sunset Shimmer: Okay then, (looks at SpongeBob) Hi, Aren't you so adorable? Yes you are. Baby SpongeBob: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: See, He likes you already. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were taking their turn with Patrick as Marble Cake leaves Pound and Pumpkin Cake with them and Apple Bloom brings her old baby toys. Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225